Always Remember My Friend
by dogtrainer89
Summary: This is a CaptainSparklez fanfiction. In Minecraftia CaptainSparlez awakes to a normal day. Trying to decide what to do his see a sign will this sign be what the Captain needs bring up his spirits and help him remember a friend.


A/N: Hello everyone, I just want to say I am not a writer. But I've been wanting to write this story for a while. Thank you for reading. Please review and enjoy.

The sun slowly rose in the east over the desert and casting the largest tree in the land of Minecraftia in light. A soft glow came through the windows of the

house expertly made in said tree. As the room was cast into the light you can hear to mews and squeak of the animals that dwell in the room. Behind the chest

close to the door laid a grayish white cat named Cary. In the back of the room next to a double chest laid a white bunny named Mary. Residing in the chest

next to Mary you could hear the squeaks of a bat named Gary.

The room had a few more chests and along the one wall was a line of command block and buttons each leading to different places around Minecraftia some

close to home and some off in far way places. This room also held a crafting table and a bed sitting next to the door leading to the main living area/ storage

area on the tree. The rays slowly made their way to the bedside crafting table and reflected off a pair of deep red glasses. As the sun rose high the rays moved

to a single figure lying in the bed covered loosely with a red cover. As the rays reached the Minecrafter's eye they began to open showing sky blue eyes. He

rises and stretches ready for the new day. This Minecrafter is called CaptainSparklez he is the owner of the tree and ruler of the kingdom that is not too far

from the base of the tree.

CaptainSparklez reaches over the crafting bench and grabs his glasses. He stands and looks around the room. On the floor next to the bed is a black jacket. He

reaches down and picks up the jacket sliding his arms through the sleeves. When he returned the night before to his home he was exhausted he took off his

jacket and collapsed into the bed. He had returned after many days in a new dimension that he had opened. He looked down and straightens his black pants

and adjusted the white shirt under his jacket. He looked out the window thinking what the day had ahead of him. After so long in the other dimension it felt

weird to be back in the over world. He stepped out into the main living area where all his supply were and reacted quickly as a Dramcyrx dropped out of

nowhere. Quickly killed the dinosaur you hear him mutter to himself, "stupid jungle stegosaurus." He looked out over the landscape thinking of all he could do

today. He could fly over to the Guild to check how things were going and get a mission or he could go to the city and trade items and wait until the night to

train Gary a lit bit. This seemed like a good idea but it didn't seem right to the Minecrafter. Granted Gray did need training and he could use the money from the

mob kills. The last dimension was the hardest one he had entered yet and he ended up dying a number of times leave him below 1000 coins. But those ideas

and all the other things he thought had no appeal to him. Then there was a noise above him on the night floor. It sounds like a jungle spider was hanging

around the enchantment table again. The Captain sighs and decides to fly up and take care of it before it finds its way to the main area and sneaks up on him.

Taking off he flies to the next floor and finds the spider ready to fight. He sets down and kills the spider in one hit with his sword. The Captain next around to

make sure no other mobs have spawned when he spots a sign hidden behind some vines. He walks over the vine and swiftly cuts them down revealing the

sign:

The path to Jerry

Warning: May cause Death

The man stared at the sign for a few seconds. 'Jerry' the man thought to himself. He looks up to the hidden top of the tree. 'When was the last time I went up

to visit the memorial at the top of the tree.' He thought to himself. He gets ready to fly to the top when he stops himself deciding that it would be better to

climb the tree then fly up. He slowly starts his way up the starts. After a few minutes of climbing, jumping, and breaking a few overhanging vines he finally

reached the monument.

He smiles has he sees the flowers and signs dedicated to his beloved slime. He thinks back to when Jerry first hopped to him and how small he was. He had

only been in the world a few days when he found the cave that the smile lived in. Thinking about Jerry made the Captain remember all that he had been

through over the years. From mining ores deep in the earth, to killing mobs, the fight with the Ender Dragon, the day the guild and his small kingdom was build,

the new dimension that he entered, to the meeting of new friends so much had happened. The Captain looked up to the west and was startled to set the sun

beginning to set. He then realized that he was sitting facing the signs. He rose with a smile on his face. Looking at the sign with Jerry's name a tear could be

seen in the corner of his eyes. "Jerry my friend so much has happened since the day you de-spawn. I forgot about all of that it was your friendship that made

everything easier. I promise I will continue in your memory fighting mobs, making new friends, and building the kingdom I build in your name." The Captain

turned and started down the stair until he reached a certain point of the tree. He turns for one last look at the monument before smiling and whispers, "Thanks

Jerry I will always remember you and will continue to build this kingdom in your name." He then steps back falling through a hole in the leaf and landing in the

lake at the bottom of the tree and swimming to the entrance of the tree heading to bed making plans for his next adventure.

As the sun set, just above the high limit of the world a small green cube floats over the tree. The small cube looked around the tree see the beautifully build

tree and kingdom his friends had build. Jerry the slime, smiles down at the tree and watches as his Captain jumps off the tree laughing on the way down. I

single thought enters his mind. "Go forth my friend, always remember me and may your kingdom never fall."


End file.
